The Porter, the Position and the Plan
by Ophelia2010
Summary: Bella boards a train and receives some unexpected help from the Porter...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Well - Welcome one and all to my Porterward story. Chapters are very, very short - yes, it's true - But, its my story..the shorter they are the quicker for me to write, the more often I can update, and besides, I have a short attention span...and, it's only meant to be a bit of fun, after all!**

**Please note: this story is not suitable for children...**

**Special special thanks go to my betas, KJHN and Aussie..you know I love you! Plus, special mention to RM...you know why.**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I own 3 kids and a BBQ.

* * *

**Chapter 1. Lost and Found...the Found portion....**

**BPOV**

Every muscle in her body was screaming at her. It started in her big toes, travelled up her calves and her thighs, her arse was so strained it was nearly quivering. The muscles running up her spine were working over time to maintain the delicate balance of keeping her at 90 degrees to the floor. The arms were stretched as high as they could possibly go and even her fingers were working harder than they ever had before. Above her, delicately balanced, was the world's largest and heaviest (and hardest) suitcase. The one neuron in her brain that wasn't currently occupied with the ridiculously painful predicament she now found herself in was cursing Alice, mumbling, incoherently about bloody fashion and obsession. It was because of Alice she found herself standing here, in ridiculously high heels, holding a ten-tonne bag above her head, miraculously at the same height as the last remaining luggage rack on the train, but with not an ounce of strength, not an iota of purchase left, to propel the bag forward and onto the rack.

She knew if she put the bag down to regain her strength she would never get it up this high again. So she stood there, unable to move forward, unwilling to go backward, just waiting for her now quaking arms to fail her and for the suitcase to fall on her head, knocking her to the ground and robbing her of whatever shreds of dignity she had left.

She cried out, as her fingers finally gave out, her arms instinctively withdrawing from the pain and she felt the weight of the bag beginning its inevitable descent. She closed her eyes, awaiting the impact.

When it came, it hit from an unexpected direction. It was very unsuitcase-ish. It was warm and comforting and smelt of sandalwood. The scented weight hit her from behind, embraced her waist and pulled her in. In her peripheral vision she saw a strong arm reach up, support the suitcase, hoist it in the opposite direction gravity had been pulling it, and slide it onto the luggage rack.

Without knowing quite how, she found herself with her back to the luggage racks, nestled safely between two uniform clad arms. She looked up into the greenest eyes she had ever seen in her life. Visions of glistening emeralds, kiwifruit, lush Irish fields and her favourite green toothbrush flashed unbidden through her mind. Her body meanwhile was doing other things. Her breathing had turned from being strained and laboured to heavy and panting. She was fairly sure her hips had pushed themselves forward, more than was strictly necessary. If she could see her own eyes she would know that her pupils had dilated like someone had administered belladonna.

She felt his breath gently wash over her face as she stood there, engulfed by this man. She still was mesmerised by his eyes. He seemed as equally mesmerised by hers as he stared into their depths. Neither of them moved, except for the heavy breathing they both were participating in. Time may have passed. If it did, neither of them were aware of it.

At some point, Bella whispered "Wow".

His response, "Yes".

Bella heard bells ringing. She assumed it was happening in her head. This experience was so surreal, so other worldly, why wouldn't bells be ringing? But the sound seemed to break the spell. The green eyes tore themselves from her grasp, looking out the door of the carriage, and along the length of the train.

"Shit. I have to go. I'm sorry".

And just like that he was gone.

* * *

**And that's that - Chapter 1 done and dusted. I know it was short, but hopefully, it was also sweet? Let me know.....here, and/or on twitter : ophelia2010...thanks!**

**See you again soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back to Porterward! let's get straight into it shall we?**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer made it all up. I make a mean arsed MOFO mushroom risotto...

* * *

**Chapter 2. Lost and Found… the Lost portion**

**BPOV**

Bella wandered back to her seat in a daze. She lowered herself down carefully, then stood again to remove her trench coat, dropping it absentmindedly on the seat next to hers and sat again. She wasn't sure what had just happened, but she liked it, she liked it a lot.

She wanted that feeling again. She wanted that man again. She wanted that man.

She wanted that man. Shit. It was a long time since she had wanted a man. She hadn't actually _wanted_ a man since she had been with Jake, and, if the truth be told, she had never really wanted one then either – actually, that's not true. She had wanted one bad – just turns out it wasn't Jake she wanted.

It wasn't that she hadn't loved Jacob. She had. In fact, that was the problem. She HAD loved Jacob since she was two years old. He was her best friend all through those sunlit years of early and middle childhood. And even when, as a teenager, she had moved on to more conventional best-friendships with people of the same sex, she and Jake had stayed close….too close. It seemed like a natural progression to start 'experimenting' with Jake. And then, before she knew it, without ever really deciding to, they were 'going out'. And because they were such good friends, and they knew each other so well, and they got along so well, there was never really any reason to not keep 'going out' with him.

It wasn't until her senior year, when things started really getting serious, physically, between Bella and Jake, that she started to get an uneasy feeling that this 'relationship' might not be quite right. But because she was sexually inexperienced (in fact, down right naïve) she wasn't really sure if the fact that she didn't really want Jake that way was a real issue. Maybe that's just how it was for girls (or, at least, good girls, anyway). She refused to let herself dwell on the issue. She wasn't ready to own the facts. And the facts were these: she might love him, but he didn't turn her on. Sex wasn't fun. At best, it was just ok. At worst, it hurt. Most often, it was mildly uncomfortable. And she wasn't happy. She was frustrated – because there is nothing quite like being routinely stimulated up to a point, then left hanging, wanting more, unsated and unsatisfied.

And then Alice, her BFF of the appropriate gender, met Jasper. And KAHBOOM! Alice and Jasper were at it like rabbits, from day one. And Alice being Alice, couldn't help but share every itsy bitsy detail with her BFF. It was like a light bulb lit up in Bella's head. In fact, a lot of things lit up in Bella's body. And she knew. She knew she shouldn't be with Jacob. Because even at it's very, very best, sex with Jake was NOTHING like the wonderland of delight that Alice described to Bella on a daily basis.

But what was she to do? She didn't want to hurt him…she couldn't. And Forks was a small town. It wasn't like she could dump him and they could both avoid each other for a while until the stinging and smarting subsided. And so it dragged on….and on. For weeks and weeks she avoided any and all moments of intimacy – using every excuse she could think of to get out of anything more romantic than holding Jake's hand.

And then James arrived in town. Fuckhawt James and his fuckhawt swagger and his fuckhawt shoulders. Oh yes. Now Bella felt tingling in all the right places for all the right reasons. Now she wanted a man…just not the one she had.

But James, oh James… it was true, he was fuckhawt…but he was bad news. Things had gone so horribly wrong…

Bella shock her head, trying to dislodge the memories. This was so not where she wanted her mind to go at the moment. 'Stay in the present, stay in the present' – she willed herself. Hold on to the memory of those vivid eyes….She tried to recall the scent of his body, the feel of his breath, whispering across her face. The feel of his arm around her waist. The comforting weight of his body behind hers.

She realised she longed to see him again. She ached for him….Before she knew what she was doing, she stood. She put her trenchcoat back on and started to make her way down the centre aisle of the third class carriage. She didn't move fast. She was scanning the seated passengers, looking for……looking for who exactly? She realised she had no idea who she was looking for. All she knew was that he had green eyes, some kind of dark uniform jacket, and he smelt of sandalwood.

She abruptly turned and headed back to her seat. Fuck it. What was she thinking?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WOW - thanks for the great response everyone...Here's the next installment of Porterward...I have been posting chapters daily but, as I haven't started ch 4 yet, don't get cranky if it doesn't appear tomorrow...shouldn't be too far off though, as, I'm sure you noticed, they are very short and sweet chapters. **

**I want to send big smoochy kisses to K - the world's most enthusiastic Beta! Love ya Possum!**

**Oh - and just a note, before anyone gets their knickers in a twist..this is a fictional train...it contains imaginary carriages, ticketing systems, class systems and staffing arrangements. Just relax and go with it, mmkay? Mmkay.**

Disclaimer: Steph owns it all, including all our arses. I'm thinking of adopting the C diet though, so mine should be a smaller load for her to bear.

* * *

**Chapter 3. First Class**

**EPOV**

Edward made his way down the train towards the first class carriages as quickly as he could. He knew, he just _knew_ when all those women had started boarding the train into his appointed carriage that they'd be demanding. Edward quite liked his job, but he knew from experience that middle aged women were always the neediest, the loudest. Especially in groups. This group had booked one whole carriage.

Thoughts about the demands of his job were not enough however, to tame the wild beast that was currently inhabiting his pants. Edward tried to bring to mind his tried and true erection killers. Dead puppies, sad children, Mickey Mouse cartoons…..His mind kept slipping back to that moment though, when he caught the beautiful girl in one arm, and her luggage in the other. He had intended to merely assist her, then continue on his way through the train. But she was…overwhelming. The moment he touched her was so...intense. She smelt of strawberries and fresh rain, her body was soft and supple under his hand, and he was enraptured. He couldn't let her go, in that moment, he had to prolong it. So he spun her into the luggage rack to see her face…and then he was lost.

Only the sound of the Porter's bell had broken the spell, brought him back to his senses. And then, in a panic, before she could feel the huge hard-on she had inspired, he hurried away. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he was some kind of pervert.

These thoughts only served to remind him of his current predicament. His Porter's uniform was made a stiff, old fashioned serge, but it wasn't stiff enough to hide the stiffness found beneath. He was forced to break out the big guns. He started to think of Aunty Esme. Aunty Esme and her bird's nest hair, speckled with dandruff. And her festy house that stunk of mothballs and cat's piss.

Mission accomplished.

The bells continued to jangle. He reached the carriage just in time, as the women started raising their voices and questioning the value of their first class tickets. They were quickly charmed and subdued by his easy smiles and polite greetings. Most women were. It wasn't something he liked to take advantage of, but, when the situation called for it, why not?

He provided each woman with a menu and suggested they peruse it while he began moving their carry-on luggage from the narrow carriage corridor and into the luggage bay. Expertly, he began stowing the bags on the racks, as fast as he could. He heard a whistle sound and he wondered just how long he had stood with an angel in his arms in the third class cabin. He had obviously lost track of the time. Shit, he was meant to have the larger bags, which were all still on the platform, stowed and the complimentary champagne out before they left the station. And he still had to distribute the ridiculous new sleeping attire the corporation had just adopted…snuggies...the blanket you can wear sitting and standing. He supposed it made sense for a train journey, but he loathed them. Mostly because he felt like an arse walking up and down the carriage offering out 'snuggies'. He felt like Mr Snuffleupagus.

Working as fast as he could, he began to sweat uncomfortably in the stiff, hot uniform. He unfastened the top four brass buttons on his black Porter's jacket, which ran in 2 rows down his chest, from his shoulders to his waist. He unfastened the top two on his crisp white shirt also. The cool air on his collarbones felt heavenly.

When all the bags were stowed, he re-dressed himself and made his way through the carriage, distributing champagne and snuggies in equal measure. He also recorded each passenger's orders from the aperitif menu, to pass onto the staff in the galley. As he introduced himself to each of the passengers, he tried to make his usual mental notes about which women might be single, or, horny. This was not for his own benefit. His best friend Emmett worked in the dining car, and was also responsible for delivering the room service to this carriage. Emmett often liked to _engage_ with the passengers. For the ease of his friendship, he usually offered a few small details of likely passengers, but fraternisation was not something he really approved of – especially for himself.

Except - Edward found his mind wholly occupied by the trenchcoat girl from third class. He could not drag his mind away from remembering those moments they had shared on the luggage racks. Instead of cataloguing the cougars he felt himself grow hard at the memory of her deep brown eyes, so dark and intense. Her pupils were so large, it could only mean she felt the sexual energy too…at least, he hoped so….he just might be willing to break his no fraternisation rule for trenchcoat girl. Who was he kidding? Just might? More like hell yes, when can we start?

'Focus' he told himself…'dead puppies dead puppies dead puppies'…..ahh, bugger it. Emmett would have to do his own reconnaissance this time round. Besides – this bunch of women were _all_ attractive, he couldn't really determine between them. They were of varying ages and nationalities, but each was beautiful in her own way. For Emmett it would be like a smorgasbord. He could get no reading however on the availability of these women, They seemed to hold their cards close to their chests on that score. That would change if they continued to drink the champagne at their current rate though!

"Ma'am? Would you care for something to eat?" It was late afternoon, the dining car didn't open for dinner until 6pm. Most first class passengers liked to order hors d'oeuvres, then make their way down to the buffet to enjoy a meal. Everyone had ordered something so far.

"Hmmm…is everyone else having something? No, no, I think I'll just wait. I'm trying to diet – it's a C diet…avoid anything that starts with a C – so, look, no caviar for me…" The attractive woman continued to ramble about items on the menu starting with a C, but she was friendly and amusing – so Edward smiled politely and allowed her to continue to talk. It gave him opportunity to develop his thoughts on trenchcoat girl. He wanted to see her again. He would have to try and find her while he took his next break. But how? Stalk the third class cabins? Might be too creepy. Scan the passenger manifesto? He couldn't do that, he didn't know her name. But! – he did know her luggage. Her name will be on the tag! OK – good plan, I'll stalk her luggage.

He wondered if he'd tell Emmett? Probably not…not yet anyway.

* * *

**Well - there we have it. Hope you are enjoying it. I know I am. Thanks to everyone who reviews. I never realised how much the reviews mean to those on the other side of the keyboard, until now. So for those who have reviewed, I thank you. And for those of you who have just read and enjoyed, I thank you too. In fact, let's face it, I thank you all *throws air kisses* MWAH! you're all precious!**

**Sending special kisses out to all those ticket holding believers - you know who you are! Edward finds you all beautiful and amusing, and so do I!**

**See you all for ch 4. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: *ahem* *cough cough* *blushes***

**So- Is this thing working? Yes? Can everyone hear me?**

**Ok.**

**Good.**

**So. Here we are. I am presenting a little something for my very very small band of loyal readers. And I shall tell you why. I had long since abandoned this story. I'll be honest with you, it was a piece of whimsy. A little scrap of nothing much, indulged in purely for my own amusement, and, hopefully, a little amusement for others...it was going nowhere, I had no plan, in truth, I was just wandering aimlessly through the land of creation. So, I decided to leave it to those more creative, more organised, let's face it, more talented then myself to write fanfic and I scurried back down into my burrow.**

**But then this week I participated in an interesting discussion with my fic reading friends about the motivations of fanfic writers, and readers. About reasonable expectations, about rights and responsibilites...and I was waxing lyrically about all sorts of shit...including unfinished fics..and then - out of the blue - someone new read my little fic, and put me on alert. **

**Yes. You know who you are. ( I don't know who you are, but that's besides the point!)**

**_And then-_ Bellsy HAD to point out I had left Porterward hanging on an odd numbered chapter. Oh my fucking God! This could not be. I owe it to myself, to Trenchella and Porterward, and my partner in all things even numbered, Iibby, to reactify this immediately.**

**But then, I whined to my bestest Possum and beta KJ, I had nothing to _say_...BUT, all was not lost. I opened the folder cleverly entitled 'Porterward' in my documents and I found THIS!**

**It may only be 260 words. It may in fact be shorter then this A/N. It may be completely unrelated to the current plot. I may not remember ever writing it even! But let it not be said that I left my devoted readers hanging, not only with an unfinished fic, but a lemonless one.**

**So. Here it is. The Porterward Lemon.**

**I hope it is all I hope it to be. That totally made sense when I said it in my head. Whatever. I am rambling. I'll stop. Have at it my lovelies. And Good night!**

.

**Chapter 4. The Luggage Rack Lemon**

He lifted her and placed her now bare arse on the edge on the cold steel rack, and in one swift movement drove himself in to the hilt. ….They both rested their heads on each other's shoulders and looked down at his huge glistening cock plunging in and out of her hot wet centre, over and over again. It was the most erotic thing she had ever seen in her entire life. "Oh God" she moaned as she threw her head back, arching her spine and wrapping her legs around his firm backside as she came, her body shuddering with convulsions, the muscles in her calves and the arches of her feet spasming and then cramping with the strength of her orgasm. She cried out in pain, or was it in ecstasy, or both? At that moment he groaned and whimpered, his hips pumping against hers and his hands, which had been gently cradling her head grasped hard in her hair. "Oh Bella' he sighed into her ear, the emotion thick in his voice. She pulled in great lungfuls of air as she slowly descended from the giddy heights of the best goddamn sex she had ever had. "Holy Fuck Edward" she breathed, as she slumped against him, completely drained. She looked up into the green depths of his eyes, and realised he was smirking at her – "so, how was that?"

Notes for later:

Don't forget slow rocking movement of the train lemon on narrow bunk….

And, in the morning…..

**BTW - that was totally unbeta'd - so any problems with it at all are totally my fault and nothing to do with KJ. In fact, she is gonna get such a shock when she wakes up! I can see the smile on her face and hear her chuckle right now! I hope you enjoyed it Possum. Sorry it was so short.**

**I'm not going to say this is the end because who knows what could happen? Besides, Iibby and I have a thing for the number 5 too. Even if it is odd. So you never know...**

**PS. Trenchella sounds like a microbial infection doesn't it? Not good.**


End file.
